Cherry Step
by aphoenixmask
Summary: Cherry Step is the famous dancer of Masquerade Club. So whenever Sasuke Uchiha, the well known dancer, singer and brother of Itachi Uchiha comes to town to challenge her, she gives him a task. A simple task that she expected him to fail and for her to never see him again. But do things ever go according to plan? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you like it. I had this idea after watching a movie about dancers, and I wondered, what would it be like if I turned Sasuke and Sakura into dancers. That is whenever this story evolved**. **I hope you like it :)**

Her nickname was Cherry Step. She didn't know who give it to her. All she knew that it suited her perfectly.

She wasn't a famous dancer like Sasuke Uchiha or Itachi Uchiha, but around her area, everybody knew who Cherry Step was. She was the elegant daring dancer that made her name in a mask in the Masquerade Club, the top dance club in Konoha. She was the dancer that everybody knew about, but never really knew her. A few friends like Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru knew her identity, but apart from them, Konoha's Cherry Step was a mystery.

So when the Uchiha family came to town, the famous dancer got the one and only Sasuke Uchiha thinking. Did nobody really recognise her with a simple mask? Or did she wear a wig? Many questions ran through his mind. He had never really given anything else than surpassing his brother Itachi that much thought. Sasuke Uchiha, a cold hearted dancer who everybody knew about was actually interested in something. He pursed his lip as he glared at the invitation to Masquerade Club.

While on the other side of town Sakura Haruno took out her mask and flung it on her bed. She detested that thing. She wanted people to know who she. She wanted to prove she wasn't just the local clumsy geek that studied medicine and had her wall covered in sketches. But if she dared to take off her mask, her parents would know about her little secret. Sakura Haruno was born into a simple, small but quite prestigious Haruno family. It wasn't that her parents would disown her or anything like that, but her grandparents were the prbplem. Kakusizu and Saka Haruno were old fashioned people who would immediately disown their own son and his family. They would shun him, destroy his business and spread nasty rumours if they found out she was a dancer. They were very traditional and looked down upon people who didn't have 'practical jobs'. That is why Cherry Step would remain a secret. Sakura thought she'd do the same thing for a couple of years, get payed to entertain people with her dancing at Masquerade Club and eventually retire. But that is what Sakura thought would happen. Little did she know who would be watching her dancing that night.

" Oi! Teme!" Naruto shouted. Her ran across to meet his best friend. Sasuke and Naruto had managed to stay best friends through all those years, even though it was lucky for them if they saw each other once a year. They didn't like to admit it, but they missed each other. Sasuke was like the brother Naruto never had, and Sasuke, in a strange way that he would never admit, was like the brother Sasuke wanted to have.

" Dobe," Sasuke groaned as Naruto nearly broke his spine with his hug. He took off his sunglasses to see a bright happy Naruto, and a small shy blue-haired, lavender eyed girl next to him. He raised his eyebrow.

" Oh, sorry," Naruto grinned. " I forgot to introduce you. Sasuke, this is Hinata. You remember Hinata right?" Naruto smiled, prompting Hinata forward. She smiled, blushed bright red and retreated to hide behind Naruto.

" Yeah, I remember. Hinata...Hyuga?" Sasuke groaned. He did not like Neji Hyuga. Neji always mocked him for being a dancer.

" Do you remember the others? Ino and Shikamaru and Sakura...we're all still friends!" Naruto smiled, remembering the good times.

" I remember Shikamaru, he was the lazy guy right? What's up with him?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone. He remembered Shikamaru alright, aka Pineapple Head, smartest guy in his class. He didn't like him.

" He's all good now. He's studying politics. You know that Temari girl, well, now they're apparently an 'item'. Well, according to Ino. She managed to get them together. But ever since she started going out this emotionless emo guy called Sai she stopped meddling in everybody's love life; well, except for one person," Naruto paused. Should he tell Sasuke about Sakura? Sasuke was smart. If he met Sakura, and if he heard about Cherry Step, he would put the two together. But then again, after Cherry Step's appearance some girls pretended to be her. They dyed their hair pink and put in green contacts into their eyes.

Sasuke didn't even seem to listen. He was too busy thinking about that girl. He hasn't met her. He only knows her name and the rumours about her, but already he's interested.

" Hey Dobe, do you know whether Cherry Step is dancing tonight?" he asked Naruto. Naruto turned his head around quickly, Hinata followed.

" Why?" Naruto asked.

" Because I want to dance with her. I want to test her,"

" S-s-she's d-d-ancing tonight U-uchiha-san," Hinata whispered. Sasuke nodded. If he could prove that he was better than Cherry Step, then people would realise that he isn't just Itachi's shadow. That he isn't just the brother that followed Itachi because he was expected to, that music, especially dancing, was his true passion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of Cherry Step. I hope you enjoy it**

Sasuke sighed. Naruto had invited everybody he knew to tag along everybody. That Hinata girl, annoying Ino, emo Sai, pineapple head Shikamaru and his girlfriend Temari. Not only that, the nerve of Neji Hyuga came along with a small but feisty girl with brown hair.

" Where's your mask?" Neji snarled. Sasuke scoffed.

" I don't need a mask. You see Neji, I'm successful enough that even I put a bag over my head, people will recognise me," Sasuke pointed out.

" They will recognise you because of the bag is too small to hide your big head and ego!" Neji stepped forward, fists clenched. Hinata and the bun girl came between them.

" Neji!" the bun girl exclaimed. " Every time! You told he always started it, but by looking at it now I see it might have been a little bit different."

" Tenten," Neji said softly, " Don't misjudge that guy."

Sasuke scoffed, pushed Hinata aside and walked through the doors of Masquerade Club. Inside he could see that this was a very popular and exclusive club. Everybody was dressed to impress, and he was sure that most people would be eating bread and cheese for the next few months because of how much they spent on their masks.

As Sasuke stepped into the middle of the dance floor, a small gasp was carried around the room. Several squeals were heard, and bodyguards who Sasuke hired earlier stepped into action. Naruto, Neji and Ino rolled their eyes.

" I can't believe I used to be a fangirl," she muttered under her breath. " I hope Sakura gives him a good run for his money."

As if on cue, the music changed. Sasuke whipped his head around the room, searching for Cherry Step. He stopped and listened to the music. It looked like it would be practicing his tango today.

" Sasuke Uchiha," several people turned around to see non other than Cherry Step. She wore a long, red sequenced dress and bright red heels. Her lips were like blood, and her mask made her brought attention to her emerald orbs.  
She strode along the dance floor to the rhythm of the song. He smirked. He could tell that he would have to give it his best, just by the way she elegantly walked up to him.

" May I have this dance," he whispered into her hair. She gave a small nod and grasped his hands. Sasuke smirked again and took the lead.

They started to glide along the dance floor, mesmerising everybody. Naruto gulped, praying Sakura would be sensible. Nobody upstaged Sakura at tango or ballet, or even hip hop. She was unbeatable, and Sasuke unfortunately, didn't realise that she wasn't even trying. He spun her, she took the lead and wrapped her leg around him. She straightened it, showing him he had to step up his game. It got even more aggressive, even more passionate. But Sakura still wasn't trying.

" So, Sasuke-kun, what brings you to me?" she asked. " I mean, look at me, a poor dancer like me dancing with a pop star like you? What is it? Do you want to prove your the best by beating me tonight?"

Sasuke scoffed, " I don't have to prove anything. I am the best. Cowards who wear masks will never be the best. I am here to make a statement."

Sakura grasped his hand tighter, " I am not a coward. You do not know why a wear this mask, so mind your own business."

" If you are not a coward, then show me who you are," Sasuke teased her. He spun her faster.

Sakura broke free from the spin, " I do not trust you. Once I take off my mask you will tell the whole world."

" I'm intrigued, Cherry Step," Sasuke whispered, " I will gain your trust, I will find out who you are"

Sakura gave a low growl. She took the lead, and whirled Sasuke around. Sasuke lost balance and fell. The music stopped. Everybody stared. Cherry Step beat Sasuke Uchiha.

She bent over to the angry Sasuke, " I will take off my mask before you; if in three days time you come here for a rematch and tell me who inspired me to dance and who influenced my moves. If you do, then I will stop the dance and show you my face."

" Hn." Sasuke groaned. He looked up at her angry face. She turned around, ready to walk away. He reached out for her hand. " Fine then. See you in three days time Cherry Step, for a rematch."

Cherry Step nodded and walked out of the room, leaving everybody to stare at the beaten Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
